


Three times Eddie thinks to himself “Holy shit!”, and one time Callum says it out loud

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 三次Eddie心想“Holy shit!”，以及一次Callum说了出来。





	Three times Eddie thinks to himself “Holy shit!”, and one time Callum says it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属一时冲动。一切都是编的，和现实绝对不符。他俩和他们的可爱都属于他们自己。OOC是无法避免的。

**-1-**

被叫去和试镜演员试戏的时候，Eddie是绝对没有想到现在的状况的。

他对Callum其实还挺有印象的——任谁突然看见一个仿佛可以做自己二重身的人都会印象深刻，更别提职业都一样。他被叫去和Theseus Scamander的试镜演员做最后一轮试戏的时候，也知道剧组的标准之一就是和他自己轮廓的相似性。

但是当时他并没有把这“1+1=2”的等式拼起来，即便他知道是个英国演员都想演Harry Potter和Doctor Who。

所以当Callum走进试镜现场的时候，Eddie看着这个更高、肤色更深、也更好看版本*的自己，内心只剩下两个词——“Holy shit.”

**-2-**

在开始和Callum试戏的时候，Eddie是绝对没有想到现在的状况的。

Callum本人看起来还挺腼腆的，但是也可以看出来对于这次机会他很期待并且很激动。他们试的戏是兄弟俩在影片里第一次碰面之后：Newt身上的禁止出国令没能被消除，Theseus在拥抱他的时候在他耳边提醒这个弟弟，他正受到魔法部的监视。

这孩子还挺会演戏的，Eddie觉得他应该能得到这个角色。在Theseus应该放开Newt的时候，Callum放开了他，但是在松手之前，Callum亲了一下Eddie的额头。

那一瞬间试镜现场的氛围十分复杂——Callum似乎也不知道自己为什么会这么做，坐在旁边观看的导演和选角导演都挑起了眉。Eddie保持住Newt的状态，表现出一个社恐被过分亲热的哥哥拥抱加上亲额头之后的手足无措，而Callum则顺利接了下去。

结束这一幕之后谁也没有提及那个剧本之外突如起来的亲吻，Callum感谢了这个机会，在跟Eddie道别的时候几乎露出了抱歉的表情，但年轻人毕竟道行不深，Eddie能看出来比起“抱歉未经允许亲了你”，这个男孩的心情更接近于“我亲到了Eddie Redmayne！！！”

Eddie也表现得很镇定，在导演们问他对这个年轻人的看法的时候，他耸了耸肩，“我觉得挺好的。”

“不介意他亲了你一下？”

“并不。”Eddie摇了摇头，嘴角露出一丝笑意。当然，只有他自己知道，那一瞬间虽然他保持住了Newt的状态，但脑子里属于Eddie自己的部分，就只有两个词——“Holy shit!!!”

**-3-**

在片场第一次见到定妆的Callum之前，Eddie是绝对没有想到现在的状况的。

第一部电影的服化道毕竟拿了奥斯卡，Eddie知道剧组的水平。Eddie也知道Callum之前当过模特，意即，这个人应该是个衣服架子。加之虽然现实里Callum比他小了8岁，但Theseus比Newt大了8岁，而且作为一个事业有成、声名在外的魔法部傲罗及战争英雄，他应该穿得十分正经、英伦、闷骚。

被服装组拉过去说“来来来见见你哥哥Newt”的时候，Eddie脑子里仍旧没有把“2+2=4”这个等式拼起来，这大概能解释他在看见Callum时候的愣神——就好像烂俗的小鸡电影里那种女主角接受了大改造之后，第一次惊艳登场的时候，Eddie，作为电影的男主角，看得目不转睛。

Callum在他的注视下红着脸挠了挠头，Eddie这才能把他和试镜时候那个略显腼腆的大男孩联系起来。

“Newt，你觉得Theseus怎么样？”道具组显然很兴奋——完美裁剪的衣服能突出人物，而完美的衣服架子也更能体现出服装。

Eddie轻咳了一声，撇开脑子里的感叹号，回答道，“完美无缺。”

然后他看见Callum红着脸，却没有挪开视线，而是假装清了清嗓子，回应他道，“谢谢，你也是。”

Eddie看了他两秒，自己低下头笑了。“Holy shit，”他边笑边想，“I’m fucked.”

**-+1-**

在杀青庆祝的时候，Callum是绝对没有想到现在的状况的。

是个英国人都想演Harry Potter和Doctor Who，Callum也不例外，但他在参演并不知道他演完Harry Potter系列的电影出来最想对其他人宣传的不是“我演了HP系列电影”，而是“我和Eddie Redmayne搭戏了！”

选角的时候那情不自禁没过脑子的一口，从一开始让他惴惴不安到现在让他得意洋洋，也不过是几个月的时间。而Callum对Eddie的感情从简单的“我喜欢这个演员”，进阶成了更复杂的“我喜欢这个人”，也不过是这几个月的时间。

从外形的相似度来看他沿着Eddie的轨迹走并不是什么很让人意外的事情，甚至可以说，正是因为Eddie的成功，这条路才会更多地向他这样的演员开放。这让Callum在他们正式开始合作之前就很喜欢Eddie。在相处中，他们意外发现了更多的共同点——他们几乎是在同一个地方长大，虽然时差8年，但对童年时玩耍的记忆也差不太多，这让他们很快就亲近起来。Eddie人很好，虽然是奥斯卡影帝加电影男主角，可平时人和善得很，Callum去请教什么他都很乐意告诉他。

在实际拍魔法部那个拥抱的时候，Callum并没有像试戏的时候那样亲Eddie的额头，剧组里的人要么不知道要么也没人记得这件事了。但是显然另一个当事人例外——拍完那条，Eddie抽了个空去找他，只问了一句话，“怎么不亲了？”

Callum愣了两秒，犹豫着回答他，“……要跟导演说再拍一条吗？”

Eddie放声笑了，拍了拍他的肩就离开了，留下Callum反复琢磨是不是试戏时候自己演得更得影帝心意。

那个时候他们还不算特别熟悉。

Theseus和Newt的对手戏在最后大战那幕时最为吃重，他们俩在那个时候有了更多的交流——有的戏份需要他俩肢体接触，有的戏份需要他俩动作默契。Callum和Eddie反复排演，直到两个人都满意为止。

Eddie如何Callum不清楚，但Callum很清楚自己，随着一次又一次的紧紧拥抱，他的心跳越来越快。他知道自己对Eddie已经不是简单的“喜欢”二字可以形容了，他很喜欢作为一个优秀演员的Eddie，更喜欢作为一个友善人类的Eddie，然而最喜欢的是像兄长一样照料他、又像朋友一样调侃他、还像导师一样指引他的Eddie Redmayne，一个鲜活的、他生命里的人类，而不是一个空泛的“奥斯卡影帝”标签。

可惜杀青那天不会因为Callum的主观意志而一直不来，杀青之后就是这类商业特效大片惯有的漫长后期制作，然后才是宣传期。这意味着他大概要有三四个月见不到Eddie。这让Callum不太能高兴起来，但他将这更多归咎于自己这几周以来太过于习惯天天都能见到Eddie。

突然他的肩上多了个手，侧头一看，正是他脑子里想着的那位的本尊。

“你好像不是很享受？”Eddie踮起脚揽着他的肩，一把将Callum往自己怀里带了些。

Callum顺着他的动作稍稍弯了腰，“有点舍不得大家。”

“你还会回来的，”Eddie拍了拍他的肩，“下一部还能再见。”

Callum点了点头。

Eddie突然凑到他眼前，低声问他，“你是在遗憾拍摄的时候没能亲我吗？”

Callum的脸立刻红了，他其实很想反驳说“你很遗憾我没亲你吗”，但只能挤出一个“你……”，对着Eddie带着笑意的眼睛就再说不下去了。

然后他感觉时间暂停了，那大概是他活到至今为止最长的一秒钟。

在那一秒，Eddie拿着酒杯的手环过他的脖子，把他朝自己拉了一些，然后抬起头，在他的额角轻轻亲了一下。

Callum不知道那一秒什么时候开始的，更感觉不到那一秒是什么时候结束的。

他盯着Eddie挪不开视线，甚至并没有意识到自己开了口。

直到他看见Eddie笑得更开了，“你不知道我有多少次看着你，就只能想着这两个词。”

五秒之后Callum才反应过来自己说了些什么。

他听见自己说的是，“Holy shit.”

FIN.

*Taller, darker, better looking version of me, Eddie的原话。


End file.
